


Time to be criminals again

by oneisforsorrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneisforsorrow/pseuds/oneisforsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a month since the suicide of Sherlock Holmes and Sebastian Moran knows that Jim isn't coming back to him. He finds himself becoming more sentimental than ever before and it's frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to be criminals again

The news of the detective’s death was splattered over the front page of every newspaper for weeks. His name appeared over and over. _Sherlock Holmes_. But Sebastian wasn’t looking for that name. He looked for _James_. For _Jim_. And for _Moriarty_. Nobody knew where he was. Sebastian knew. He knew how far Jim had been willing to go. He had been obsessed and it was almost frightening. There was no body. It had vanished. Maybe somebody - perhaps a family member of a person he’d murdered or an unhappy client – had disposed of his remains in a ditch or a river somewhere. Sebastian didn’t want to think of it that way. He didn’t want to think of Jim as being dead, because part of him had always thought that he couldn’t die. And he never considered for one second that Jim was crazy enough to kill himself. He was crazy, Sebastian knew that. But a genius nevertheless. A brilliant and crazy genius.  

The flat seemed too empty now. Cold grey light poured in, making every bright white surface seem dull and dead. Sebastian looked out to see the concrete streets of London far below him. This was just a temporary place; they had been planning to move somewhere larger soon. However, Sebastian had grown rather fond of the flat and had insisted that they stay a little longer. Now he couldn’t bear to leave.

Rain was falling on the window and Sebastian followed the trail of each water droplet as it slid down the glass. Steam formed in the place that he breathed on the glass and he wrote _JM_ with his finger. It was childish and it was desperate. Sebastian was neither of these things and it was strange for him to feel this vulnerable and sorrowful. Jim would tell him to pull his act together and to stop being so weak. _You know how I feel about weakness, Sebastian._

He moved away from the window. He began to search through their collection of CDs - perfectly alphabetised in a neat rack - and pulled one out. The Bee Gees. He smiled fondly as he remembered the first time he caught Jim dancing to _You Should be Dancing_ in the kitchen. Sebastian hadn’t been able to stifle his laughter. Jim had spun round to him standing there and blushed when he realised that Sebastian had been watching him. Before then, Jim had seemed nothing but hard and unfeeling. Somehow watching him swaying his hips to a 70s sound gave Jim a human element that Sebastian never realised he possessed until that day.

Lying back on the black leather sofa, Sebastian closed his eyes and let disco vibes wash over him. This wasn’t his type of music; he wanted to listen to Guns’n’Roses or Nirvana, or something else of that ilk. But when he heard the Bee Gees, it was as if Jim was there with him again. He could see him dancing in his pyjama bottoms, sliding around on the smooth tile flooring. He was an excellent dancer. Perhaps if he wasn’t a criminal he would be in musical theatre.

_Stop being so weak, Sebastian._ He rubbed his face with both his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Jim liked to touch his hair when he was in a playful mood. However, his own hair was strictly off limits, so Sebastian couldn’t ruffle it up as he wanted to. It was always perfect; well cut, smoothed back, every hair in just the right place. Too perfect. Sebastian liked to see it wild and untamed. That’s why he always woke before Jim did, so that he could look at him before he had the time to make himself perfect. Perhaps that was the thing Sebastian missed the most. Seeing Jim sleeping beside him; cocooned in bed sheets or sprawled out like a starfish. He looked so peaceful while he slept, as if all his faults and his demons vanished while he dreamed.

Sebastian almost ignored the tap on the door. It was soft at first, and then it became louder. He got his feet grumpily. He could see a dark silhouette in the panel of sandblasted glass in the door. It looked like Jim. He knew his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He swung it open. Every part of the man’s body was dripping wet, with a puddle of water at his feet. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, his tie hanging limply around his neck. Dark circles surrounded his already dark eyes and his hair stuck out in all directions, damp from the rain. But on his face was a grin and in his hands was a bouquet of red roses.

‘Did you miss me, Sebastian?’ Jim said softly, his voice smug yet sweet.

‘For fuck’s sake! Oh fuck you, you –’

‘Can you let me in?’ Jim interrupted. Before Sebastian could answer he pushed past him, slipping off his sodden shoes before venturing too far into the flat. He placed the bouquet on the coffee table.

‘You haven’t thrown away my stuff, have you?’

‘I wouldn’t do that.’

‘You thought I was dead.’

Sebastian paused. ‘That’s true.’

‘Are you listening to the Bee Gees?’

‘Yes. I just – ’

‘You said you didn’t like the Bee Gees.’

‘That’s true as well. I just wanted to listen to them because – oh fuck it, Jim! I thought you were dead!’ Sebastian suddenly shouted. ‘I thought you had just gone and killed yourself for your stupid game. And you didn’t think about me in all of this. You could have sent me a message! I thought you were dead!’ he repeated. Jim stayed calm, a smile twitching at the edges of his mouth. He moved forward and reached out to finger Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian wanted to push him away, but instead he let him. He’d missed it and Jim knew it. He moved his hands from his hair to his neck, working his way down Sebastian’s back.

‘I thought about you,’ Jim purred, gazing up into Sebastian’s watery grey eyes with his own pair of deep brown ones. It always amazed Sebastian to see how dark Jim’s eyes were. They were almost black. ‘That’s why I came back. I knew you needed me. Though I didn’t think you’d get so sentimental.’

‘I wasn’t being sentimental.’ Sebastian protested, but Jim smirked at him.

‘Oh, please, don’t try and fool me.’ Jim said, leaning in close so that noses touched. ‘You missed me, Sebastian.’

‘Fine, I did miss you but I –’ Sebastian didn’t finish his sentence. His lips were too busy touching Jim’s. Their kisses were slower than they used to be; deeper and less desperate. Sebastian broke away.

‘You’ve changed,’ Sebastian breathed.

‘How?’

‘You love me.’

‘I’ve always loved you, Sebastian. I just didn’t realise how much until today, until now.’

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. ‘Look at us. Getting all sentimental like this. It’s ridiculous,’ he said, smiling at his dark-haired companion. He pulled at Jim’s tie loose tie. ‘Now, Mr Moriarty, I think it’s time we got back to normal.’

‘I think you’re right,’ Jim replied. They grinned at one another. ‘It’s time to be criminals again.’


End file.
